if i had my superhero
by Irish-Cowgirl
Summary: this is not a gone story. i need a place to put this so i don't loose this file again and get really low marks again. a hero story fro school, feel free to coment.


_If I Had My Superhero_

_I watched her for an hour now, an hour since the man brought the pregnant retriever in. so far one puppy was alive the other two were dead at birth and one was on the way. Gabriella Remmust, a woman that I had a crush on for so long and I know her so well it's hard to believe we only officially met last year._

_She was leaning over the dog now, silver blond hair pulled back by a black elastic, a few strands falling into her face, I wanted so much just to brush those strands out of the way but… she's my BOSS! Right now her normally icy pale blue eyes were soft and caring. It was no secret that she was more comfortable around animals than she was humans._

_I glanced at the clock with the picture of the kitten in the middle, it was 5:30._

"_Hey Gabe" I called._

"_Ya?"_

"_You know its 5:30 right?"_

"_Huh? Oh, ya let me just finish up with this girl and I'll get going."_

_Gabe has a second job as an on call FBI agent and only works as a vet during the day. I think Gabe works to much I mean she' at the vets at 8am till 5pm and at the FBI place and starting her three hour office shift at 6, finishing at about 9:30 IF there's nothing to attend to. _

_At 5:40 the last puppy was born, alive and well when she pulled off her vet's jacket, said goodbye and headed out the door._

_About a half hour later when my shift was done I went into Gabe's office to put the last file away when I saw a black book with gold and grey printing and swirls around the words Hope, Love, Kindness, Friendship and Trust. I walked over to it; it wasn't the first time that I saw it. I just never got a good look at it and besides Gabe said it was her diary. Because I DO like my job and I prefer my head attached to my neck (and I respect her privacy and don't want to get on her bad side) did I really just think that? So ya I won't look in it, I'll just take it home, keep it safe and return it to her tomorrow. As I put it in my bag I noticed a purple velvet ribbon placed in the pages. I then hung up my white work coat and headed out to my black mustang. _

_At home getting out of my car, out of the corner of my eye I saw two blonds staring at me and giggling,_

"_Well looks like the neighbors having a party. Better not upchuck on my lawn again" I muttered under my breath, brushing my dark brown hair out of my eyes._

_Walking in the front door I kicked off my boots and looked in the hallway mirror, every one said my deep emerald green eyes can be really scary but I don't see how, they just seem really dark compared to my deeply tanned skin. I guess it could be kinda…odd?_

_Just as I was getting a pizza pop the phone rang. "Hello?" I asked when I pick up._

"_Oh, hey, hi ummm… ya hi Felix… umm do ya wanna come over?" oh so it was the next door neighbor, oh boy._

"_No" was all I said before hanging up, that blond was forever trying to get my attention._

_I settled on the old leather coach and turned on the TV, it's a 100 inch flat screen with HD and surround sound, ya! It's got like over 1000 channels and right now I was watching the 8:00 news._

_The big time news person Tammy Newright came on saying a girl was murdered on Pine Street "FBI and police are on the scene now, all traffic is stopped along there and the McDonalds and Subway are closed for the next few days." She went on. Gabriella must be there now. After watching an hour more of TV I went upstairs to bed._

_The next day I came in at about 8:31am._

"_Morning Felix!" Gabriella greeted me, "I'm in charge of the murder investigation from last night so I won't be here for long" she continued "your in charge."_

"_Ya okay, good luck on your case." I replied._

"_Thanks can you check on Echo, Shadow, Flyte, Quest, Secret, Lucky and Watcher?"_

"_Ya sure" and she disappeared into one of the examining rooms with a black and white Great Dane._

_Echo was her Siberian husky/wolf cross with blue eyes and a white cote, Shadow is her evil little all black cat with green eyes that absolutely hates me. Flyte is the little willow grey tabby she-cat with blue green eyes, Quest is a fluffy white Persian with dark brown on her ears, nose, paws and the tip of her tail. Secret is the ginger and white Oreo cookie designed Guiney-pig, Luck is the all grey/brown red eyed two year old guinea-pig, and watcher is the old grumpy red macaw with green and blue on his tail and wings._

_Around noon, when I take my lunch break I went up to Gabe's house on the edge of town with brown wood siding and an old oak door. When I opened the door Echo raced up to great me. During the year I actually new Gabe I've come here often._

_I fed the animals and looked around at the walls; there were no pictures of her family. Her parents abandoned her in a Wal*Mart parking lot when she was two. She didn't have siblings the only things on her walls were certificates, diplomas, and pictures of her pets and a few of us at the vets._

_I said good bye to the animals and headed back, on the way I caught sight of Gabriella cornering some guy and asking questions. Gabriella was beautiful but she didn't care much for it, she only used it to help her get information out of stubborn males. Wow we are shallow._

_It was only after I got home a 6:30 that I remembered I still had Gabe's diary, crap. I promised myself I would give it back to her the next time I see her._

_The next day she came in and went out before I could give the diary back, I wonder why she hasn't asked for it back yet._

_Over the course of the next few days Gabriella was acting stranger and stranger. Ya I know she's in charge of a murder case but this isn't the first time and she never acted like this! Now I was starting to worry._

_Almost a weak and a half after the murder I ran into Gabe in the Subway lineup. After getting our food we sat down together and talked about little things like animals and traffic._

"_Oh that guy's kind of hot don't cha think?"_

_My head snapped up and around to were Gabe was looking, and there was the guy she was talking about, he was bleach blond with those innocent looking blue eyes and tall, he was shirtless and had a six pack. I looked back down and replied "ya whatever."_

"_Oh, are you jealous?"_

"_And it maters why?"_

"_Oh you are! Says the guy with an eight pack! Ha!" _

_She was always going on about it. It's annoying. But then again the first time we kinda met in grade 6, I was a skinny little bean pole._

_The door opened again and an old man walked in, with stringy grey hair, dull brown eyes and missing a finger on his right hand. Gabe went still and stared at the man, any hint of teasing gone from her eyes. She suddenly stood up, grabbed her cote saying that there was something she had to do and walked out. _

_The next day was a Thursday, no sine of Gabe._

_Friday, still nothing._

_Saturday, a fleeting look._

_Sunday, nothing._

_Monday, came to work and was acting strangely._

_Tuesday, I've had it! Its like I don't even know her anymore. I finally decide to read the diary cense it doesn't appear that she wants it back. At home after dodging the blond neighbor, I sat on the coach and finally opened the diary._

_dear, Diary_

_its been a year now cense I discovered I could summon, control, rise and talk to the dead,_

_necromancy, that's what its called. I've always been able to read people's minds and influence them by placing thoughts or emotions into there brains, telepathy and compulsion. I first found out about the thing with the dead when I saw Magyc, my old horse. She was silver white with a black mane and tail and was only 7 years old when my foster brother _

_chased her out of her pen and onto the street were she was hit by a truck. my hole life has been working to get rid of bad people and with my telepathy trick its easy. I have become none as "Violet Velvet" of course nobody knows my real identity. and Magyc is my ride, like batman has the bat Mobil I have a horse._

_Telepathy? Necromancy? Compulsion? Can this get any weirder? Flip a couple pages__._

_Dear diary_

_this guy started working here and OMG its Felix Warman, a guy I met in grade six! When I first moved here shortly after the death of Magyc I was like most popular girl in school pretty much. I know I made fun of Felix often enough or otherwise ignored him, but he was kind of cute, in a darkish, boyish kinda way. All though I would rather role around in cow pie before I admitted that. _

_But wow, just WOW! The skinny kid I once new has an eight pack now! Like holey. What's up with that! He's actually HOT. And funny, and the animals love him. I brought Echo to work with me today and even SHE likes him, Echo doesn't like anybody BUT me!_

_I should get some sleep._

_WOW._

_Just WOW…_

_She really thought that about me? Really? _

_After reading for some time more, and just when my head was starting to hurt from reading her fancy but kinda messy script I got to the last entry, the one from the night of the murder. _

_Dear diary_

_I would like to spare the details but I need to get this down on paper. _

_The scene was horrific! Blood splattered out on the street, blood slowly dripping down from one of the ally's brick walls. The girl lay in the middle of the ally in a pool of half dried blood, her throat slit, cuts made from the corner of both eyes and back to her ears, cuts made on either side of her mouth to form a smiley face. Cut into both wrists was something in the shape of a tear drop .her face so coked in blood and mangled there was no way to identify her. It was clear that she was alive while the killer was doing these things to her, and died from the slit throat after. _

_I talked with a ghost that was watching and got the description from him though it wasn't very detailed, one thing was clear though, he was missing a finger._

_I think I can trust Felix with this information, well l at least I hope so. I'm going to leave this on my desk tomorrow and hope that curiosity will get the best of him and he'll read this. Oh I hope I can trust him!_

_This nolage is very dangerous. Felix if you are reading this than I am sorry so so sorry. You have been a great friend and I'm sorry to drag you into this._

_Gabriella._

…_what?... oh…. Oh my…I can't believe… I didn't know what to make of this. It was… it's just…I can't even think!..._

_I went to bed that night totally numb, I couldn't think. It all mad since now, her acting wired, why when she doesn't notice you and then turns around and looks truly scared. and when she thinks she's alone it seems like she's talking to something or someone that isn't there. Or the time back in grade eight when Gabe, two of her friends and (sadly) I were cornered by this freak that was twice the size of Gabe but she looked him in the eye and said "Go Away" in a completely com voice and he walked away like he wasn't just looking at the girls like… like… like THAT! And… in Subway… omg… the man… the man with one missing finger! The guy she suspects is the murderer!_

_The next day Gabriella was at work and I managed to corner her in her office._

"_Gabe do you mined telling me about the hole Necromancy, Telepathy thing?"_

"_I don't know what your talking about."_

"_Gabriella…" I said through clenched teeth._

"_Fine so I guess you read it then, huh? Ya I'm a freak. So what."_

"_Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_she looked me in the eye, her pupils dilated and I felt something in the back of my mind._

"_there's a knife in his house that will tie him to the murder, I need it."_

_There was something odd at the back of my mind, something I just couldn't put my finger on._

"_I got it today, you can have the day off." Then she turned around and left me in her office. _

_Twenty minutes latter I got this idea, this great idea to visit the guy and find the knife. I'd seen a file on Gabe's desk. I ran back to the office and much to my relief, it was still there. I opened it up and read._

Name: Philip. Marshel

Date of birth: 1959. January 27

Description: stringy grey hair, medium height, medium build. One finger missing on right hand.

Case #: 2325876

Charged:

Date in court:

Sentence:

Judge:

Crime: Murder

Investigator: Gabriella. Remmust

Home: 127. Guido St.

And then there was one of our vet record sheets.

Pet name: Smoke

Owner name: Philip Marshel

Pet type: cockatiel

Description: grey with whit on wings, dark grey under tail, red and yellow on face.

Picture:

Examination: healthy, wings clipped.

Okay the guys name is Philip okay, and he has a bird. Now I know how to get into his house. I went to 127 Guido Street and knocked on the door.

Philip answered.

"Hello who is this?"

"Hello, I'm a doctor at the vets here in town and I'm doing a round, giving free checkups on the pets in the neighbor hood, May I come in?"

"You never did that before, why are you doing it now?"

"There's been a ring of animal abuses and this is just precautionary." I think I lied pretty well.

"Fine come in."

Inside it was neat and tidy. Off white walls, red couch, dark wood table, modern kitchen. All very nice.

"Smoke is this way"

He led the way down a hall and to a room. Inside was an old wood rocking chair, an old table and a brass bird cage on a brass pole. Philip said he had work to do and left the room. Just to be fair I gave the bird a check-up and he was health. I looked around the room and spotted a drawer in the table. I walked over to it and slowly opened it, in side was the bloody knife. It's a good thing I always have my cell on me (and some doggie-do bags) I took a quick picture of the knife and with one of my hands in a bag, carefully lifted it into another bag. I closed the drawer, tied the bag, put my stuff away, gave the guy the verdict, said goodbye and walked out the door.

The next day I cornered Gabe in the storage room and showed her the knife and pictures of were I found it.

"Really good, this is all the evidents I needed to put the guy behind bars, thank you!" and then she kissed me. It could have been an eternity for all I new but a clearing of some ones throat made us both jump. I looked up and saw Jordan, Gabe's long time best friend. At the moment she was beaming at us, black hair loose around her face, in her quite voice she said "well Gabriella, it seems you finally concurred your nerves and kissed him. You've had a crush on him for how long? 13… 14 years? What's up?" Wait 14 years? Really? Gabe… Had a crush… on me?

"Ya… ummm… Jordan we finally got the evidence to clear your name!" Gabe said with a lot of excitement in her voice.

"Wait, clear her name? what?" I was really confused.

"oh ya um. Jordan was being blamed for the murder… I gotta go put in a phone call to my boss and have a cretin Mr. Marshel arrested." And she disappeared out the door.

At home after running from the blond and locking my self inside my house I turned on the TV to the 8:00 news. Tammy Newright was on saying that the murder was caught and "peace has been restored to our town, now we can sleep peacefully tonight." Wow what a day.

Gabriella's POV

We were surrounding the murderer's house now, waiting for our signal to break in… and there it was. James, a member of my team ran a head and broke the door down. I ran in after him gun raised and ready. Philip was next to his bird when we got to him. "putt your hands on your head and get down on your knees" I said and staring down the beryl of a gun he was smart enough to do just that. I ran up to him and put the handcuffs on him then pulled the man to his feet and handed him off to James. Just as I was about to leave I remembered the bird and went back for it. What's one more animal?

Now a week later, after the trial I looked down at the file in satisfaction.

Name: Philip. Marshel

Date of birth: 1959. January 27

Description: stringy grey hair, medium height, medium build. One finger missing on right hand.

Case #: 2325876

Charged: murder

Date in court: 2011. March 5

Sentence: life

Judge: Judge Ivan

Crime: Murder

Investigator: Gabriella. Remmust

Home: 127. Guido St.

That's that. Case solved. And when I looked to my left I could just make out Magyc eyeing a patch of flowers, to bad she couldn't eat them. And there is no way I'm telling Felix that I planted the idea to find the knife, he's still bragging about it, I guess sometimes you just gotta let a guy think they are actually better than woman every now and then.

Back to Felix

I looked down at Gabriella, you can guess we're now no longer just friends and co-workers. Gabe looked down at the file in her hand and grind then looked over to her left and her smile grew. Don't know why though, finally she looked back up at me and I said the very thing I'd wanted to say for a very long time.

"I love you."


End file.
